chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyasah Capet
Vyasah Capet is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the fifteenth child and eighth son of Avril and Phillippe Capet. He is the youngest of quintruplets, making Caleb, Kyler, Levi and Chase his older quintuplet brothers. He is three quarters Type 1 and one quarter Type 2, and does not have an extra gift. He is also a member of the Firelock Coven. Appearance Vyasah is the only quintruplet to have blonde hair as a child and an adult, although his hair will be a dark blonde when he's an adult. He has similar blue eyes to a lot of his relations, and he is very tanned, despite his three quarter Type 1 nature. Vyasah is normally smiling or pulling a stupid face, as he feels these lighten the mood of all conversations. He will be quite well built and muscular as an adult, standing at 6ft 1 like his oldest quintruplet brother, Caleb. As far as fashion goes, Vyasah will be quite concerned with his appearance, normally chosing to wear suits no matter the event, normally designer brands with high costs, and he will view this as being very important. Ability Since he is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, he possesses most of the characteristics of his race. He has been able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds he becomes invisible to the human eye, and he also has enhanced strength. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes are enhanced as well, and his senses are amazing. Vyasah is very aware of his surroundings, and can react to most events the second they occur. Harming him is difficult, but he will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. He does not have an extra gift. Family & Relationships Vyasah is the youngest son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the youngest of quintuplet sons. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are his older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Kyler, Levi and Chase Capet are his quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextuplet siblings Personality Vyasah is a very considerate boy, and is often slightly overshadowed by his older siblings, as he tends to be quieter and shier than the rest. He is much too self-conscious, and is always very aware of what he is doing. He is a nice boy, though, and can be quite comical. Etymology The name Vyasah is completely original, and has no real meaning or place of origin. However, the prefix Vy has the Latin meaning of "Alive", which he is, and in Swahili, the ending Asaha means "Well-spoken" which he is. His surname, Capet, means "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Caleb is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. Brief History Vyasah is the fifteenth child of Avril and Phillippe Capet. He is the youngest of their quintuplet sons. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters